


Rare Gifts

by erolyn2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erolyn2/pseuds/erolyn2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dany’s first name day as Queen of Westeros, Ser Jorah brings her something sweeter than a peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I wrote a very fluffy, vaguely candy-themed thing. Just remember not to read too much fluff before dinner.

Queen Daenerys was resting in her chamber fingering one of the many jeweled objects she had received as gifts that morning when Missandei informed her that the Lord Commander requested audience with her grace. Dany sat up straighter on the pile of cushions she still preferred to Westerosi chairs and told the girl to see him in.

Ser Jorah Mormont lumbered through the door, clutching a small object she couldn’t quite see.

“Happy name day, Your Grace.”

“Thank you, ser.” It was her eighteenth, and her first as Queen of Westeros. It was something of a miracle, she reflected, that she had lived to see eighteen name days despite all those who had wanted her dead. _No little thanks to Ser Jorah._

“I brought you something.”

Dany blushed a little. “Surely winning me seven kingdoms was gift enough?”

“You won them yourself, khaleesi. I only-”

“Commanded my armies? Saved my life?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it. Instead he held a small wrapped package out towards her.

“So you don’t want it?”

Dany considered the object for a moment before she reached for it, tearing the paper apart with her slender fingers.

“It…is it…chocolate? Truly?” She brought it to her face and sniffed. It was.

She couldn’t even begin to fathom where he had found the stuff. Cocoa beans only grew in Sothoryos; Summer Islanders carried them across from the mainland and melted them down with sugar and milk to make the dessert, but it was rare and almost impossible to find even in the markets of Vaes Dothrak. Xaro Xhoan Daxos had sent her some in Qarth, when he was still trying to entice her to marry him, but she had not seen it since.

“Jorah, wherever did you find this?”

He shrugged. “I still have connections in Essos, Your Grace.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t do anything…illicit, did you?”

“No, Your Grace”, he replied, chuckling. “Only some messages and a few coins. Even I know a name day gift is not worth another banishment.”

Dany’s eyes flew unbidden to the slavers’ mark on his cheek, and she instantly regretted the implication of her words.

“I didn’t mean…I…thank you.”

“It was no trouble, khaleesi, truly. I only thought…Kings’ Landing has its fill of peaches, so I thought I ought to find a better offering this time.”

She felt her face burn again at the memory of Vaes Tolorro, where he had found her fruit after months of starvation. That had been so long ago, when a simple peach had meant as much as the rare foreign delicacy she now held in her hands. The square block of sweet broke easily, and the shockingly decadent taste was exactly as she remembered it after so many years. Dany closed her eyes and allowed her mind to travel back to Qarth, to a simpler and more desperate time, a single moment when she had thought herself and her khalasar safe at last. She nearly forgot her knight was in the room until she opened her eyes and found him still standing over her.

“Do you want to try it?”

He shook his head. “No, no. I meant it for you, Your Grace.”

She rose from her cushions and stepped closer, breaking off a small corner of the bar between her fingers.

“And if I commanded you to taste it?” Dany placed the piece of candy on her tongue, allowing it to melt slowly as she approached him.

“I-”

She took advantage of his open mouth as he tried to stammer a reply, covering it swiftly with her own and sweeping her tongue inside before he could protest. After a moment of hesitation she felt his hands circle her face, his own tongue dancing with hers as the chocolate melted in the heat of their mouths. When it was gone she pulled away slowly, careful to keep her head still cradled in Jorah’s palms.

“Well? How does it taste?”

“Not as good as you,” he replied, his voice a soft growl against her lips.

She smirked and kissed him again, thinking that perhaps this might be the sweetest name day gift she had ever received.


End file.
